Remembering Sunday
by ocean.sunset
Summary: Song Fic. 'Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees. They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs.' DHr.


**A/N: The song is 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low. I recommend you listen to it while reading this, and please tell me what you think. Thanks.**

Remembering Sunday

By windsinger257

**He woke up from dreaming  
And put on his shoes.  
Started making his way, past two  
In the morning,  
He hasn't been sober for days.**

He remembered the day like it was yesterday. It stuck out so plainly in his mind, the memory burning into him every time he thought about it. It hurt so much to replay it, but he couldn't help but do just that. He did it over and over each day, for with the pain, the memory brought beauty.

**Leaning now into the breeze,  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees.  
They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs.**

He recalled asking her to have a meal with him, and she agreed: she was not afraid of him. For Hermione Granger was not an ordinary girl. Ordinary girls swooned at the sight of him, fell over themselves to get to him, and tried shamelessly to capture his attention.

But Hermione Granger did none of those things. Hermione Granger never had to try. He had always noticed her, since long ago. He noticed her, because she was so clever and so confident and so immensely_different_.

And they had spent the day talking and laughing about days gone by and other random things. Slowly, but surely, in the seconds that passed, Draco Malfoy felt himself falling deeper.

**Now this place seems familiar to him:  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin;  
She led him upstairs,  
She led him upstairs,  
Left him dying to get in.**

"I love you, Granger," he had said to her. He saw her chocolate eyes grow round and wet. He was startled. "Why are you crying?"

She looked at him with searching eyes. "People always say that, but do they always mean it?"

"I do," he said, with as much sincerity he could put into it. Because he did mean it: he really did love her. He had loved her from long ago, because Hermione Granger could touch his heart in a way no one else ever could.

But she shook her head. "I'm scared, Malfoy." And she got up and left.

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling,  
I'm calling at night.  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams;  
It's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me.**

The following day he went looking for her. He went to St Mungo's Hospital where she worked as Head Healer, but she wasn't there. He asked her friends Potter and Weasley, but they gave him negative responses, with much shock on their faces.

Where was Hermione Granger?

**Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff.  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut.**

Days passed, and Draco Malfoy hadn't stopped searching. He knew why she had gone away: she was afraid to fall in love, afraid to be hurt. She had always been a tough, strong girl, confident in herself and brimming with pride and dignity. She didn't want to meet someone who could take it all away.

But she did. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

**Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces.  
He pleads though he tries,  
But he's only denied.  
Now he's dying to get inside.**

He asks everyone who knew her, anyone who might have a clue to where she might be. She visited her Muggle neighbourhood and asked for the Grangers. Mr and Mrs Granger were willing to help, but couldn't: they hadn't heard from Hermione for two weeks. Still determined to find her, he thanked them, apologized for the disturbance, reassured them that he'd find her, and left.

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling,  
I'm calling at night.  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams;  
It's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me.**

The next day, he returned to St Mungo's. The other Healers there informed him that she had not been at work for nearly a week, but they had received an owl which brought her resignation letter.

**The neighbours said she moved away;  
Funny how it rained all day.  
I didn't think much of it then,  
But it starting to all make sense.  
Oh, I can see now  
That all of these clouds are  
Following me in my desperate endeavour  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be.**

Draco sat by the lake, silent and alone. He thought of her, and the time they spent together. He remembered the way she laughed, the way she spoke, the way she looked at him: not like he was Malfoy, scum that had tormented her and her friends throughout their school days. No, she looked at him like he was Draco, just another person who had been brought up on the wrong side.

Then he remembered that time in their third year when she had slapped him for insulting the gamekeeper. He remembered how painful it had been, and laughed. That was Granger, never afraid to stand up for herself and those she cared about.

And somewhere far away was the girl he was thinking about, the girl he loved.

**I'm not coming back.  
(Forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible,  
I'm terrified to speak,  
(I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me.**

For the first time, Hermione Granger didn't know the answer to a question. _Why did I leave him?_

She had built walls around herself, ever since Ron had broken her heart years ago. Even when the extremely charming Healer all the female employees swooned over had asked her out for lunch, she had turned him down.

But all her defenses fell apart that day Draco Malfoy had fallen off his broom during Quidditch and was sent to the hospital. As fate would have it, she was his attending Healer and brought him back to health, falling in love with him in the process. (It was later when she found out that he had fallen off his broom on purpose.)

**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt;  
(You're driving me crazy)  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair,  
And out of my mind.**

She didn't want to think about him anymore. She didn't want to think of the person who had broken down her walls and made her fall in love. She didn't want to spend time on desperate justifications of her actions. She just wanted to _forget_, because she felt like the pain was eating her from the inside.

Looking around, she realised she was in a place she didn't recognize. There were forests and mountains, a lake and – a cliff.

**Keeping an eye on the world:  
So many thousands of feet off the ground.  
I'm over you now,  
I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head.**

After hours of thinking, Draco Malfoy realised that she was gone for good: that she was never coming back. He even half-suspected that she_couldn't_ come back.

**I guess I'll go home now,  
I guess I'll go home now,  
I guess I'll go home now,  
I guess I'll go home.**

He eventually married, but he always kept Hermione Granger in his heart, for the rest of his life. A kind of sad, hurtful, beautiful ache.


End file.
